


A Cup of Ereri ~

by Cap_JaneClaude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Comforting Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Embarassed Eren Yeager, Explicit Language, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Man-bun Eren Yeager, Masturbation, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sort of unresolved sexual tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_JaneClaude/pseuds/Cap_JaneClaude
Summary: ♫ ♪ ♫ It’s not unusual to find out that I’m in love with you while you brew tea for me ♫ ♪ ♫I ragazzi del 104° passano tutto il tempo alla Liberté Patisserie a studiare per gli esami universitari, ma Eren non è interessato soltanto ai pasticcini e ai bignè...[ ♥ Pasticceria AU]
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Two Spoonfuls of You, Please!

“Lo mangi quel mini-babà?”  
“...? Cosa?” Eren fu colto alla sprovvista dalla richiesta di Sasha. Completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri, non era riuscito a sentire cosa gli avesse detto la ragazza, che stava fissando il piattino davanti a lui con aria famelica.  
“Lo mangi quel mini-babà o posso prenderlo?”  
Eren sospirò: “No, no, prendilo pure.”

Guardò Sasha mangiarsi il piccolo babà in un sol boccone e socchiudere gli occhi beata, mentre si gustava quella delizia e faceva piccoli versi di gioia. 

Poi tornò a fissare Levi, che dietro al bancone puliva e lucidava delle tazzine con aria più scocciata del solito: “QUATTROCCHI! TI SEMBRAVANO PULITE QUESTE CAZZO DI TAZZINE?!”  
“Andiamo, Levi, ci sarà rimasto un quark di sporco, non essere sempre così puntiglioso” gli rispose Hanji, sfoggiando un gran sorriso e dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.  
“Non. Mi. Toccare.” ringhiò Levi, mentre continuava a strofinare le tazzine con ferocia. 

Eren sospirò di nuovo.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Jean alzò la testa dal manuale di analisi e lo guardò divertito: “Ehi Jaeger! Forse, se ti travesti da piumino acchiappapolvere, ti noterà.”  
Eren si girò di scatto: “Fottiti, faccia da cavallo!” E gli lanciò in testa un temperamatite.  
“Ehi!” Jean lo guardò offeso.

Marco, seduto accanto a Jean, sotto al tavolo gli dette una strizzatina sulla coscia e gli lanciò uno sguardo eloquente e incoraggiante. Jean alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Va bene, va bene...Dai, Eren. Sicuramente Levi presto si accorgerà delle tue occhiate languide e tu potrai dichiararti. Fatti coraggio, amico.” 

Marco non sapeva se considerarsi soddisfatto, ma dette una pacchetta di incoraggiamento sulla spalla a Jean e poi si girò per restituire gli appunti di anatomia veterinaria a Christa.

Christa e Marco si scambiarono uno sguardo desolato e poi il piccolo angelo biondo cercò di attirare l’attenzione di Eren, porgendogli un vassoietto pieno di leccornie: “Dai, Eren, prova uno di questi bignè che ci ha consigliato il signor Erwin! Sono buonissimi, vedrai che ti sentirai meglio!” 

Eren prese uno dei pasticcini con aria sconsolata e abbozzò un sorriso verso l’amica: “Grazie, Christa.” 

Assaggiò il bignè...Christa non aveva tutti i torti.

Prima di tornare ai suoi appunti, si girò ancora una volta verso Levi. Probabilmente stava preparando uno dei suoi deliziosi tè. Lo vide muoversi con grazia e precisione mentre riempiva con acqua calda alcune tazze per riscaldarle. Eren faceva fatica a staccare gli occhi dai suoi movimenti, capaci di trasformare ogni gesto in un rituale. Lo vide poi spostare la sua attenzione verso una teiera kyusu e si chiese quale delicato infuso ne sarebbe zampillato fuori dopo poche decine di secondi. Si riscosse e cercò di concentrarsi sui suoi libri. Gli esami non potevano aspettare.

Dopo poco, fu interrotto da Hanji che con un gran sorriso si era avvicinata al loro tavolo con un vassoio e aveva cominciato ad appoggiare davanti a loro delle tazze invitanti: “Ragazzi, Levi vi ha preparato un buon tè verde Fukamushi per aiutarvi a concentrarvi mentre studiate. Vi manterrà vigili e attenti!”  
“Awww!” Sasha, Marco e Christa potevano abbagliare con i loro sorrisi.  
Sasha si sbracciò verso il bancone: “GRAZIE, signor Levi!” E anche gli altri si girarono verso di lui, pronunciando dei ringraziamenti meno rumorosi. Levi rispose con un piccolo cenno della mano, senza abbandonare la sua aria crucciata, e poi si avvicinò a Erwin che stava servendo e chiacchierando con Mike e Nanaba, due dei clienti più affezionati della Liberté Patisserie.

Connie bevve il tè quasi d’un fiato.  
Eren lo guardò malissimo: “Dovevi gustartelo, scemo.”  
“Me lo sono gustato! Ma dobbiamo bere anche questo rimasuglio in fondo?”  
“Certo che devi berlo, moccioso!” gli urlò da dietro il bancone Levi, seccato, per poi tornare a chiacchierare con Erwin e gli altri.

Armin guardò Hanji che era ancora accanto a loro e chiese timidamente: “Siete sicuri che non vi dà fastidio che passiamo tutto questo tempo qua a studiare, anche ora che siamo all’università?”  
“Nooo, ragazzi, ci fa piacere avervi qui! Svecchiate un po’ l’ambiente” sorrise Hanji.

I ragazzi sorrisero e tornarono ai loro tè e alle loro pile di libri, tutti diversi.

~~~

Erwin e Levi erano ancora a chiacchierare al bancone con i loro amici, quando Mike cominciò ad annusare l’aria, perplesso: “C’è puzza di guai.”  
Si girò di scatto verso l’entrata e urlò: “Tutti giù!”

Alcuni si buttarono a terra, i ragazzi si acquattarono sotto al tavolo in fretta e furia. Pochi istanti dopo, qualcosa volò attraverso una delle vetrine, spaccandola, senza che nessuno venisse coinvolto grazie alla prontezza di Mike.

Si sentì qualcuno urlare da fuori: “Allora, piccolo roditore, quando vi deciderete a lasciare questo posto?”  
“KEEENNYYY!” urlò Levi, una voce quasi disumana. Come un cavallo che salta l’ostacolo, balzò oltre il bancone. In un attimo fu fuori dalla pasticceria.

Erwin si apprestò a corrergli dietro. Prima di uscire, si girò verso Hanji: “Tranquillizza i clienti.” Si girò verso il gruppo di ragazzi e poi si rivolse nuovamente a Hanji: “Tieni tutti al sicuro. Mike, Nanaba, aiutatela voi.”  
Mike e Nanaba annuirono mentre Hanji piagnucolò imbronciata: “Ma io volevo vedere Levi che faceva il culo al vecchio Ackerman!”

Ma Erwin era già fuori.

~~~

I ragazzi volevano uscire a tutti i costi per vedere cosa stesse succedendo e chi avesse avuto il coraggio di danneggiare un locale presidiato da due tipi come Erwin e Levi. Si sentirono urla e schiamazzi. Mike e Hanji si frapposero fra loro e l’uscita senza muoversi di un millimetro, mentre Nanaba tranquillizzava i pochi altri clienti, che invece se ne stavano in disparte con aria impaurita. 

I ragazzi erano agitatissimi, erano preoccupati per Erwin e Levi e cominciarono a fare domande a raffica. Hanji sentiva di dover dare delle spiegazioni, dato che ormai i ragazzi erano diventati parte di quella famiglia che era la Liberté Patisserie.

“Ragazzi, cerchiamo di non andare fuori di testa. Abbiamo ricevuto delle offerte per vendere il locale, ma noi non vogliamo cederlo in nessun modo. Abbiamo motivo di credere che chi lo vuole sia qualcuno dei piani alti con attività... non proprio legali. Stiamo già cercando di muoverci per non rimanere fregati ma a quanto pare lo zio di Levi adesso lavora per questi tizi e ha pensato di venire a convincerci così.”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Ma quindi il signor Levi e il signor Erwin sono in pericolo?”

I poveri studenti erano frastornati.

“Ragazzi, ragazzi, calmatevi, vi assicuro che Erwin e Levi non sono tipi che si spaventano facilmente” cercò di tranquillizzarli Hanji.

“Chissà se sanno che Erwin ha informazioni compromettenti su di loro” bisbigliò Mike all’orecchio di Hanji.  
“Di certo non sanno che un’ora fa le ha consegnate all’ufficiale Pixis del Settore investigativo. In pochi giorni saremo fuori da questa merda” rispose lзi.

In quel momento rientrò Erwin, che sorreggeva da sotto la spalla un Levi insanguinato: “A questo giro dovrebbe aver capito che non sono più il moccioso di un tempo e che non mi faccio fregare da lui.”  
"Di certo quei denti che gli hai fatto saltare non gli ricresceranno, Levi.”  
"No, direi di no.” 

Tutti si apprestarono intorno a loro, mentre Nanaba si accertava che fosse sicuro per gli altri clienti lasciare il locale e tornare a casa.

“Signor Levi, come sta?” chiesero Christa e Marco preoccupati.  
“Sì, sì, sto bene, tranquilli. Non è niente.” Levi si sedette sulla sedia che Erwin gli aveva avvicinato, prese un fazzoletto e cercò di tamponare via il sangue come meglio poteva. “Che lerciume” commentò, mentre si guardava i vestiti sporchi di sangue e terra.  
"Forse dovresti farti visitare” osservò Hanji.

In ansia, Eren fissava Levi e osservava da lontano i suoi movimenti e le sue ferite, per capire il reale stato delle cose.

“Non posso andare in ospedale. Dubito che potrei giustificare tutto questo come ‘legittima difesa’ ” rispose Levi, con nonchalance.  
Erwin gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo guardò negli occhi: “Levi, non va bene così. Devi farti vedere da qualcuno.”  
Levi lo fissò. La carica stava scendendo e pian piano iniziava a sentire più forti il dolore e la confusione. Le orecchie gli fischiavano e non riusciva a controllare esattamente tutti i movimenti.

Eren li interruppe: “Può...può farsi visitare da mio padre.”

Tutti si girarono verso di lui, Levi lo guardò dubbioso.

“Il dottor Jaeger è un ottimo medico! Nella sua clinica assiste tutti quelli dei quartieri poveri che non possono permettersi le cure!” intervenne Armin, incoraggiante.  
Eren annuì.

Levi ebbe un flash: ma non era il dottore che aveva curato la gamba di Yan quando erano solo dei disperati e nessuno di loro aveva i soldi per pagargli le cure?

Eren incalzò: “La prego, venga a farsi visitare da mio padre. Può fidarsi, non ci saranno guai. Deve davvero farsi visitare da un medico, urgentemente.” 

Levi era ancora un po’ incerto e iniziava a far fatica a restare lucido.  
Erwin lo incoraggiò: "Levi, lascia che Eren ti porti da suo padre.” 

Tutti convennero che dovesse andare, Christa gonfiò le guance: “Ha bisogno di un dottore, guardi quella mano, deve farsela controllare! E anche quelle ferite!”  
E Marco: “E mi sembra abbia difficoltà a camminare. Se aspetta qualche giorno sarà peggio! E le ferite potrebbero infettarsi.”  
“E il nostro Levi non vuole avere delle ferite piene di pus, giusto?” commentò Hanji.  
“Oddio, che schifo, no.” rispose Levi, con il barlume di chiarezza che gli era rimasto.

Eren ruppe gli indugi e fece alzare Levi dalla sedia, passandogli un braccio sotto la spalla e aiutandolo a dirigersi verso l’uscita: “Andiamo, andiamo, la porto io.”  
“Ok, moccioso. Ma siamo sicuri che posso fidarmi di te al volante?”  
“Sì, sì, andiamo però.” rispose Eren, trafelato, mentre già varcavano la soglia della pasticceria.

Dietro di sé riuscì però a sentire distintamente Jean che commentava: “Ohhh, di questi tempi i principi salvano le principesse con la Giulietta rossa invece che con il cavallo bianco.” E sentì il suo viso andare a fuoco. Sperò solo che Levi fosse sufficientemente frastornato da non aver sentito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il primo capitolo di questa storia è stato scritto per l’Elsewhere Challenge del gruppo Facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia (Venite a trovarci! https://bit.ly/3bLrOEU). Mentre lo scrivevo, avevo capito che mi piacevano troppo Levi ed Eren in questo AU, adoro l'idea di Levi che prepara dolci e sopratutto tè (anche considerando che Isayama stesso ha detto che Levi vorrebbe aprire una sala da tè), e ho pensato che una One Shot per la challenge non fosse abbastanza così ho preferito proseguire ^^ Buona lettura a tutti e grazie! ♥ C.


	2. Ti Presento i Miei

Eren, con Levi ferito e un po’ stordito nel sedile accanto a lui, cercò di guidare nel modo più dolce possibile, nonostante il suo cuore gli sembrasse sul punto di scoppiare. Levi era troppo stanco per lanciargli qualunque frecciatina. Per fortuna, non ci volle molto per arrivare a destinazione.  
  
Carla era nell’atrio dalla clinica e subito Eren le chiese agitato: “Ti prego, chiama papà! Deve visitare il signor Ackerman!”  
_‘Signor Ackerman?’_ pensò tra sé e sé Levi. _‘Da quando il moccioso mi chiama così?’_  
“Fai sedere il tuo amico qui, chiamo papà e arriverà subito!”  
“Grazie, mamma.”  
  
Eren aiutò Levi a entrare e a sedersi, poi cercò di calmarsi e si risistemò i capelli in un man bun leggermente disordinato.  
Levi fissò il ragazzo che era intento a risistemarsi le ciocche e a guardare la porta da cui sarebbe arrivato il padre, come se osservandola intensamente avesse potuto anticipare quel momento. Squadrando i suoi lineamenti, nonostante la confusione che aveva in testa, riusciva definitivamente a capire da chi avesse preso Eren, dopo aver visto sua madre. La forma del viso e degli occhi...Anche se Eren doveva aver ereditato da qualcun’altro il colore degli occhi, che gli ricordavano un mare cristallino il mattino dopo una notte di tempesta. Cercò di scacciare questo pensiero e tornò a concentrarsi sui dolori che sentiva, sperando che non fosse niente che gli impedisse di tornare a lavorare il giorno dopo.  
  
Improvvisamente Grisha Jaeger spalancò la porta e si avvicinò a loro, Eren si sentì subito più tranquillo.  
“Eccomi, il signor Ackerman, giusto?”  
“La prego, mi chiami Levi.”  
  
Grisha gli dette una rapida occhiata. “Bene, Levi. Per favore, mi segua. Eren, perché nel frattempo non vai a vedere se il signor Smith e lə signorə Zoe hanno magari un cambio di vestiti per il signor Ackerman e qualcosa per fargli passare il tempo mentre è con noi?”  
Levi avrebbe voluto protestare, avrebbe preferito non dare tutto questo disturbo, poi si guardò i vestiti sporchi e strappati, aveva ancora addosso il grembiule nero della divisa della pasticceria, in parte lacerato e macchiato di sangue. Desiderò ardentemente avere addosso una candida camicia bianca come al solito. Non voleva altro che farsi una doccia e togliersi quella puzza di sangue, terra e rabbia di dosso. Vide Eren annuire a suo padre e lanciargli uno sguardo implorante.  
“Tranquillo, Eren. Ci penso io ora al tuo amico.”  
  
Il dottor Jaeger fece un sorriso incoraggiante al figlio e gli dette una pacchetta rassicurante sulla spalla, per poi dedicarsi a Levi. Eren guardò un’ultima volta preoccupato Levi e poi uscì di corsa dalla clinica.  


~~~

  
Eren non vedeva l’ora di ritornare alla clinica, sentire come stesse Levi e vederlo; cercò di tornare il prima possibile dalla pasticceria ma non fu facile, tra tutti che gli facevano domande su come stesse Levi e il fatto di dover aspettare che Erwin e Hanji potessero portargli tutto il necessario.  
  
Quando finalmente arrivò, Levi doveva essere ancora con suo padre.  
  
Grisha aprì la porta del suo studio: “Ciao Eren, ti ho sentito arrivare, vieni, abbiamo quasi fatto.”  
“C-come sta Levi?”  
“Frattura del quinto metacarpo della mano destra, frattura unimalleolare della caviglia sinistra, un lieve trauma cranico e diverse ferite.”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò atterrito.  
“Entra, dai.”  
  
Eren fece timidamente capolino nella stanza, c’era anche sua mamma nel suo camice bianco. Non sapeva dire se Levi fosse più infastidito o più stanco. Lo guardò da testa a piedi, i danni non erano pochi ma poteva essere andata peggio. Fissò il piede ingessato e il tutore alla mano, tutte le medicazioni che gli avevano fatto i suoi genitori...  
  
“Andiamo, entra e siediti” gli disse Levi, un po’ stanco ma perentorio.  
L’unico motivo per cui non l’aveva chiamato “ _moccioso_ ” doveva essere la presenza dei suoi, pensò Eren urtato.  
  
“Stavo spiegando ora a Levi che dovrà seguire una profilassi antibiotica perché sono preoccupato per alcune lesioni, soprattutto per alcune ferite da punta. Per fortuna era già coperto per il tetano.”  
  
Eren si avvicinò e appoggiò il borsone con le cose di Levi sulla sedia accanto a lui.  
  
Grisha torno a rivolgersi a Levi: “Comunque sono fiducioso che in poche settimane tutte le ferite andranno meglio. Per la mano e la caviglia ci vorrà un pochino di più ma le farò fare un po’ di fisioterapia quando toglieremo il gesso e il tutore e vedrà che tornerà come nuovo.”  
Levi annuì con poco entusiasmo.  
  
“Lei ora si deve solo riposare se vuole guarire in fretta e bene. So che le sue mani sono molto preziose, Eren ci ha detto meraviglie delle sue cerimonie tradizionali del tè.”  
Eren diventò paonazzo e distolse la sguardo, cercando di non notare Levi che si era voltato verso di lui, guardandolo con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
Levi tornò a guardare il dottor Jaeger: “Se...se siete interessati, potete venire anche voi a vedere una delle cerimonie che faccio alla pasticceria, appena potrò farne nuovamente una.”  
  
Si guardò mesto gli arti immobilizzati.  
  
“Oh, sarebbe meraviglioso!” esclamò Carla con entusiasmo. “Eren ha portato tante volte a casa i vostri dolci e sono così deliziosi! Peccato non aver ancora assaggiato i suoi tè. Eren dice sempre che il suo tè matcha potrebbe resuscitare un battaglione!”  
Eren guardò sua madre attonito, la testa probabilmente stava cominciando a fumargli. In quel momento stava odiando i suoi genitori con tutte le sue forze e stava sperando che una voragine si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi e lo inghiottisse. Non c’era speranza.  
Levi per fortuna non si girò di nuovo a guardarlo: “...Sicuramente Eren esagera.”  
  
Grisha riprese: “Beh, saremo molto curiosi di assaggiare i suoi tè. Ne riparlaremo quando starà meglio, ora le dico le ultime cose così poi potrà riposarsi. Da quello che ho visto il dolore lo sopporta molto, forse un po’ troppo, ed è un po’ restio a pensare alla sua salute, ma voglio essere sicuro che non si trascurerà. Nelle prossime settimane, Eren la aiuterà con le medicazioni, così io sarò certo che farà tutto ciò che è necessario ed Eren potrà dirmi come procedono le ferite. Sono tutte cose che è in grado di fare ed è molto scrupoloso e attento su queste cose. Eren, puoi fare questo per me? Puoi farlo per Levi?”  
Eren sbatté un attimo le palpebre, cercò di non pensare alle sue dita che sfioravano la pelle di Levi, poi si riebbe: “S-sì, papà.”  
“Ottimo.” Grisha fissò un attimo il figlio, sorridendo.  
  
Di nuovo il dottore si rivolse a Levi: “Stanotte vorrei che restasse con noi, almeno la teniamo d’occhio un altro po’. Non mi sembra un tipo da formalità... Visto che è un amico di Eren, se può sentirsi più a suo agio, può dormire nella nostra stanza degli ospiti, invece che qua alla clinica. La casa è proprio qua accanto.”  
  
Levi non sapeva bene cosa dire, ma aveva stranamente voglia di dormire.  
  
“Io...non vorrei dare tutto questo disturbo.”  
“Nessun disturbo.”  
“...Allora va bene” acconsentì con voce stanca Levi.  
  
In quel momento bussò la segretaria e Grisha le disse di entrare.  
“Dottore? Qua ci sono due persone che vorrebbero far visita al signor Ackerman.”  
“Sì, gli dica che lo faccio uscire subito, tanto qua abbiamo fatto. Allora, Levi, tutto chiaro? Appena avrà fatto con i suoi amici, Eren le mostrerà la sua camera.”  
“Va bene, grazie, dottore.”  
  
Carla prese il borsone che aveva portato Eren e accompagnò Levi sulla carrozzina fino all’atrio dove Erwin e Hanji lo stavano aspettando, ansiosi di vedere come stesse. Eren salutò i due ma lasciò subito Levi alle attenzioni dei suoi amici, dirigendosi a passi veloci e decisi verso casa sua.

~~~

  
Presto Eren tornò alla clinica. Erwin e Hanji avevano visto quanto Levi fosse stanco e dopo essersi sincerati che fosse tutto sotto controllo decisero di lasciarlo riposare nelle mani degli Jaeger. Ringraziarono i genitori di Eren per tutte le cure che stavano dedicando a Levi e se ne andarono, non prima di aver lasciato alla famiglia una torta Sacher che avevano portato dalla pasticceria come ringraziamento.  
  
Eren guardò Levi titubante: “...Signor Levi, posso portarla in camera ora?”  
“Eren, dammi del tu e basta.”  
“O-ok.”  
“Sì, ti prego.” Levi si stropicciò gli occhi.  
  
Era strano vederlo così vulnerabile.  
  
Eren lo accompagnò in silenzio fino alla stanza, gli mostrò il bagno degli ospiti attiguo e appoggiò il borsone su una sedia.  
  
Levi si guardò intorno con circospezione, passò una mano sul comodino e avvicinò il viso al letto: “Eren?”  
“Sì?”  
“Questa stanza è stata ripulita in modo maniacale poco fa. ...Sei stato tu?”  
“Ehm... Sì. Io...So che già è stata una giornata pesante e so quanto ti piacciano gli ambienti puliti, volevo che fossi a tuo agio.”  
“...Grazie, Eren.”  
  
Eren sorrise.  
  
“Puoi andare, posso cavarmela da solo ora. Riposati anche tu.”  
“Ok, se hai bisogno sono qui vicino.”  
“Ok, grazie, Eren.”  
  
Levi, pensoso, guardò il ragazzo uscire.  
  
Adesso però poteva lasciarsi andare al sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando penso all'hairstyle di Eren in questa storia, ho sempre in testa una stupenda [fanart di Aidan Kuroki](https://www.instagram.com/p/B84Wxe6q8dg/?igshid=10z9se2otwwhj) che adoro, post time-skip


	3. Capricci prima della Nanna

  
Dopo qualche ora, Eren bussò piano alla porta. Un gesto così leggero da non svegliare Levi qualora fosse stato addormentato.  
“Avanti.”

Levi era seduto sul letto a leggere, in qualche modo era riuscito a darsi una ripulita dove non aveva le medicazioni e a cambiarsi. Eren fissò la copertina del libro: ‘Della Guerra - Carl von Clausewitz’. Curioso.

Cosa pensava leggesse Levi nel tempo libero? Immaginò Levi preso da un libro di gattini da colorare e rise nella sua testa.

“Eren? Vuoi deciderti a parlare o farò in tempo a togliere il gesso?”  
Eren si ricompose: “Mio padre mi ha mandato a controllare come stai...”  
“Sto bene, grazie.”  
“...e ti direbbe che dovresti riposare. Le strategie di guerra possono aspettare domani.”   
“Non è necessario.”   
Duo occhioni verdi lo guardarono contrariati.  
“Invece dovresti dormire un po’.”  
“Non sono...diciamo...il genere di persona che dorme.”  
“Umana?”

Levi sollevò le sopracciglia.  
Eren lo fissò infastidito.

Levi assottigliò gli occhi: “Che c’è? Cos’è quello sguardo? Stamattina non sei riuscito a fare la cacca?”  
“E-eh?” Eren stava per ridere ma si trattenne: doveva restare serio e concentrato.  
“Ok, Eren, se ci tieni, proverò a dormire.”  
“Mhh...aspetta un attimo.”  
  
Eren lo lasciò e sbucò dalla porta poco dopo con un quaderno e una matita.

“Che pensi di fare?” gli chiese Levi, già innervosito.  
“Non mi fido di te. Mi metterò qua a studiare mentre dormi, così controllerò che tu lo faccia davvero.”  
“Scherzi, moccioso?”  
“Affatto. Tu ora dormirai.”  
  
Levi da un lato era infastidito, ma dall’altra parte doveva ammettere che ammirava la determinazione del ragazzo.

Eren sistemò una sedia accanto al letto, vi si sedette e aprì il quaderno: “Mettiti a dormire, Levi.”  
Detto questo, finse di ignorare l’uomo e si immerse nello studio dei suoi appunti.

Levi era troppo stanco per ribattere, forse poteva dare retta a Eren. Appoggiò il libro sul comodino, si stese, chiuse gli occhi e dopo poco si addormentò, cullato dalla presenza positiva di Eren accanto al suo letto.

~~~

Ogni tanto (un po’ troppo spesso, se si teneva conto della prossimità degli esami) Eren alzava lo sguardo e si perdeva a guardare Levi. Pensava di essere in un sogno. Poteva fissarlo quanto voleva (e senza nessun commento pungente da parte di Jean - fist pump mentale).

Il naso all’insù, le ciocche corvine in disordine sul cuscino, le sopracciglia dritte, l’espressione della bocca un po’ imbronciata anche nel sonno, le clavicole e i pettorali tesi che sbucavano dallo scollo largo della maglia...Avrebbe potuto passare ore così. Forse però era meglio concentrarsi sugli appunti, almeno una volta ogni tanto. Prima di tornare agli appunti, un altro secondo ancora a guardare il profilo di Levi, solo un altro.

~~~

Dopo un po’ Levi si svegliò. Guardò la sveglia sul comodino: aveva dormito quasi quattro ore di fila, doveva essere una specie di record. Ed era stato il primo sonno tranquillo da...Da quando? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Si sentiva un po’ dolorante e stordito ma niente di insopportabile per i suoi standard. 

Si girò verso Eren: aveva appoggiato la testa sul bordo del letto e si era addormentato, gli appunti ancora in grembo. Una ciocca di capelli era sfuggita dall’elastico e si era appoggiata sul suo naso. Levi non resistette: prese la ciocca con la mano sinistra, se la fece scivolare tra le dita e poi la passò gentilmente dietro l’orecchio di Eren. Richiuse gli occhi e si riaddormentò di nuovo, tranquillo, rassicurato dal profumo di lenzuola pulite.  


* * *


	4. ♫ Fly into Heaven...? ♫

_Levi socchiuse gli occhi e si rilassò contro il petto di Eren, scivolò un po' più giù nell'acqua calda e nella schiuma, il piede ingessato appoggiato sulla mensola da vasca che Eren aveva sistemato alla giusta distanza, il tutore appoggiato sul bordo._

_"Meglio ora?"_  
_"Sto ancora aspettando il mio shampoo, moccioso." rispose Levi, senza aprire gli occhi.  
"_ _S-sì!"_

_Eren si sporse verso lo sgabello vicino alla vasca su cui aveva appoggiato una brocca di acqua calda e i suoi prodotti da bagno, prese il flacone di shampoo e lo appoggiò sul bordo ma lo fece in modo troppo brusco, Levi ebbe un sussulto e si girò verso Eren con uno sguardo intimidatorio: "Oi! Se mi fai cascare dentro, ti spacco le gambe!"_  
_"S-scusa!" Eren si concentrò di nuovo su Levi e gli passò una mano intorno alla vita per riavvicinarlo a sé e lo tenne più stretto tra le gambe: "Tranquillo, non ti faccio cascare, ti tengo.”_

_Sotto le sue dita, la pelle di Levi era calda e tesa sui muscoli dell'addome. Eren alzò gli occhi al cielo e trattenne un gemito._

_"Mh, sarà meglio per te." Levi fece un cenno di assenso, poco convinto, poi richiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi nell'abbraccio._

_Eren spinse le spalle dell'altro leggermente in avanti, poi passò una mano davanti a lui e con le dita gli sollevò gentilmente il mento per fargli andare la testa all'indietro. Prese la brocca di acqua calda sullo sgabello e ne versò un po' sui capelli di Levi, accarezzandogli il viso con l'altra mano e portandogli all'indietro anche le ciocche che aveva sul viso._  
_"Va bene la temperatura dell'acqua?"_  
_Levi fece un piccolo cenno di assenso con la testa._

_Eren si versò qualche goccia d'acqua e un po' di shampoo all'olio di argan sul palmo, lo strofinò fra le mani e cominciò a frizionare lentamente i capelli di Levi, prima sulla sommità, poi proseguì vicino alla fronte, poi sulle tempie, poi vicino alle orecchie, poi dietro, tra i capelli più corti, e verso il collo, continuando a massaggiare con delicatezza._

_Si fermò a guardare la curva della sua nuca. Dio, era perfetta. Non riusciva a non pensare a quanto volesse morderla, a quanto volesse baciarla. Gli rimbombava in testa quel pensiero e non riusciva a concentrarsi._

_Fece scorrere due dita leggere su quella curva perfetta: “Vorrei morderti qui...La tua pelle mi fa impazzire.”_  
_“Come, Eren?” chiese Levi con un sussurro stanco.  
"_ _No, dicevo...Posso aiutarti quando vuoi, visto che ora sarà un problema per te lavarti, considerando che hai una mano e un piede bloccati.”_  
_“Mhh.” Levi non rispose, ma appoggiò la testa nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Eren e strofinò piano la testa contro la sua gola. Era completamente rilassato contro il suo corpo._

_Forse...se ora avesse appoggiato le labbra sulla sua mandibola, Levi non l’avrebbe fermato. Forse avrebbe potuto leccargli il collo. Forse...Lo avvicinò di più a sé, mettendogli una mano sugli addominali e stringendolo a sé. Piegò la testa verso Levi e avvicinò la bocca alla sua gola...solo qualche altro centimetr-_  


_/_ ♫ ♪ ♫ Like a fallen angel ♫ ♪ ♫ 時の風に 流されて 落ちてゆく♫ ♪ ♫

♫ ♪ ♫ Into the starry night ♫ ♪ ♫ 女神のように 抱きしめて 永遠を♫ ♪ ♫ /

  
_Eren si tirò un po’ sù, confuso._

_“Musica, Eren? Prossimamente mi devo aspettare le candele?” commentò Levi, e si strusciò ancora una volta contro il collo dell’altro._

_Eren avrebbe giurato che quell’uomo avrebbe potuto fare le fusa...magari dopo qualche bacio sul collo..._  


/ ♫ ♪ ♫ We’ll fly away, We'll find a way ♫ ♪ ♫ 

♫ ♪ ♫ You can hide your fear, can lie, my dear ♫ ♪ ♫ /

_Perché gli stava tremando la gamba all’improvviso? Ma che..._

/ ♫ ♪ ♫ We’ll see the end, we'll be the end ♫ ♪ ♫ /

  
_Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni della tuta. Pantaloni? Si guardò attorno confuso._

/ ♫ ♪ ♫ 抱きしめて 永遠を Fly into heaven ♫ ♪ ♫ / *  


/ Eren adesso era sveglio.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Note:   
>    
>  La canzone che ha Eren come suoneria è Red Swan, la quarta opening di Shingeki no Kyojing (quella della prima parte della terza stagione), composta da Yoshiki di X-Japan e Hyde de L’Arc-en-Ciel. 
> 
>   
>  La parte di canzone presente qui significa:  
> Come un angelo caduto, trasportato via dalle brezze del tempo e poi caduto / Nella notte stellata, proprio come una dea che mi tiene stretto a sé per l’eternità / Noi voleremo lontani, troveremo un modo / Puoi nascondere le tue paure, puoi mentire, mio tesoro / Noi vedremo la fine, noi saremo la fine / Mentre mi tieni stretto a te per l’eternità, librati verso il paradiso.
> 
> Chi volesse, la può ascoltare [qui](https://youtu.be/r1XE8ON8fos).  
> 


	5. Remember to Switch Your Phone to Airplane Mode

Eren aprì gli occhi, la testa appoggiata da qualche parte, doveva di nuovo essersi addormentato mentre studiava, guardò il telefono che aveva in mano. 

‘ _Horseface_ ’ lampeggiava sul display, illuminato dall’icona della foto di Jean, accecandolo.  
Rispose e portò il telefono all’orecchio, senza alzare la testa. 

“Che diavolo vuoi, equino?” mugugnò Eren contrariato, con voce impastata. “Perché cazzo mi chiami a quest’ora? Sai che non voglio che mi parli fino alle 11. E poi, perché cazzo mi hai svegliato, stavo facendo un sogno che... lasciamo perdere.” continuò Eren, stroppicciandosi la faccia con la mano libera, sempre appoggiato dov’era. Ma che poi, dove diavolo era? Non era la sua scrivania, non era il suo letto...? 

“Oh-hooo, Jaeger senza vergogna! Sogno bagnato, sogno fortunato!” rispose canzonatorio Jean.  
“Non era ancora...”cercò di rispondere Eren, quando Jean lo interruppe.  
“Dai, magari farai colpo sul nanetto pasticciere e non avrai più bisogno di sognarlo.”  
“Bahh, lasciami in pace o ti sfondo di cazzotti appena ci vediamo” lo minacciò Eren, serrando gli occhi.

Forse, se avesse chiuso in fretta la telefonata e fosse riuscito a riaddormentarsi, sarebbe riuscito a immergersi nuovamente in quel sogno. E che sogno, cazzo.

“Seeh, non sai quante ne prenderesti. Dovresti mettere il telefono in modalità aereo quando non vuoi essere disturbato mentre sogni cose losche. Dai, dai, Marco e io volevamo sapere come fosse andata con Ackerman ieri. Ti sei preso amorevolmente cura di lui?” proseguì Jean.  
“...? Levi? Cos-” Eren aprì gli occhi all’improvviso. “ODDIO! Oddio...SCUSA-JEAN-CI-VEDIAMO-DOPO!” 

Bum, riattaccò e tirò sù la testa di botto.   
Pietrificato e con gli occhi spalancati, come un animale in mezzo a una strada che guarda i fari di un auto davanti a sé.

Ed Eren, davanti a sé, a pochi metri di distanza, aveva Levi, che se ne stava tranquillo sulla carrozzina a leggere il libro vicino alla finestra. Era lì, baciato dalla prima luce del mattino: doveva aver aperto leggermente la persiana, quel tanto che bastava per permettere a qualche raggio di illuminare le sue pagine ma non abbastanza da colpire in viso Eren che ancora dormiva.

Eren smise di respirare.

Levi, impassibile e senza alzare gli occhi dal libro, chiese: “Buongiorno, ragazzo. Dormito bene?”  
  
Eren serrò le gambe e ci appoggiò sopra il quaderno che doveva essere caduto in terra durante la notte.   
“Io...io...sì. Sì. Sì, sì, ho dormito...bene. Tu?” 

Eren si sentiva come se tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo fosse concentrato sulle sue guance e sul suo naso, perché dovevano essere scarlatti. Vabbè. Il sangue doveva essere fluito tutto lì e....e in un altro punto ben preciso del suo corpo. Pensava che la faccia e “l’altro punto” incriminato gli sarebbero presto andati a fuoco.

‘Ti prego, non guardarmi, non guardarmi, non guardarmi’ pensò Eren.

Come non detto. Levi, alzò gli occhi dal libro per scrutarlo, le sopracciglia leggermente alzate: “Sì, ho dormito bene. Sei sicuro che sia tutto ok?”  
“Sì, sì, meravigliosamente ok.”

All’improvviso si sentirono dei rumori dall’ingresso, oltre la porta chiusa, ed Eren fu _per qualche secondo_ grato del diversivo.

Era sua madre e stava bussando ripetutamente alla porta di camera sua: “Eren? Eren?! Sei sveglio?”  
Era meglio rispondere, prima che sfondasse la porta invano. Eren urlò, senza osare alzarsi dalla sedia: “Mamma sono qua, sono nella camera degli ospiti con il signor Levi.”

“Oh.”  
Si sentirono i passi di Carla avvicinarsi alla porta. Restò oltre la porta, senza aprirla: “Buongiorno Levi. Se vuole, può venire a fare colazione con noi. Eren, prima di venire a mangiare, tuo padre ha bisogno che tu vada subito da lui per aiutarlo a portare alcune scartoffie in studio.”

Panico.

“Io...io...Mamma, dieci minuti e arrivo.”  
"NO. ORA.”  
“Solo...solo un attimo.”  
“Muovi il culo, signorino.”  
  
Era snervato.

“MAMMA, DAMMI PACE, CAZZO!”

Un attimo di silenzio.

Bene. Aveva guadagnato tipo dieci secondi e poi sua madre l’avrebbe ammazzato. Che forse era anche una soluzione al guaio in cui si trovava ora. 

“Ringrazia che ora c’è il signor Levi. Ne riparliamo con calma, **da soli**.” Una velatissima minaccia. “E muoviti a raggiungere tuo padre.”

I passi si allontanarono.

Ok, tortura e lapidazione tra atroci sofferenze momentaneamente rimandate.

“Se non vuoi morire, forse dovresti pensare prima di dire certe cose. Spero solo di non essere nel raggio degli schizzi di sangue e budella, quando tua madre ti farà a pezzi” commentò Levi con noncuranza, mentre inseriva fra due pagine un segnalibro chiaro con una scritta rossa sopra.

Eren sbatté forte la testa contro il materasso. Rimase con la faccia schiacciata contro il letto per qualche decina di secondi, poi si rese conto che tenere naso e bocca premuti contro quella coperta, dove l’odore di Levi era così intenso, non l’avrebbe aiutato a scacciare via prima la sua erezione e gemette per la frustrazione. Però non si mosse da lì, sapeva che solo una cosa poteva sbloccarlo, considerato che neanche la sfuriata di sua madre aveva fatto desistere minimamente il disastro che gli stava accadendo tra le gambe. Ok. Agire.

Alzò finalmente il viso dal letto e, guardando Levi, si rese conto con disappunto che si era già cambiato.  
“Come...? Ti sei già lavato e cambiato? Hai bisogno di aiuto?”  
“No, grazie, ho già fatto.”

Eren rimase un attimo basito. Evidentemente, il Levi della vita reale non aveva poi così tanto bisogno del suo aiuto. Gemette di nuovo.

“C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?”

Un’illuminazione. “Sai cosa, Levi? Dovremmo proprio aprire un po’ la finestra e fare entrare un po’ di fresca aria mattutina.”  
“Finalmente una cosa sensata.”

Levi si girò per aprire la finestra e le persiane, godette per un attimo dell’aria fresca sul viso, poi sentì un rumore dietro di sé, si voltò: la porta della stanza era spalancata e di Eren non era rimasta nemmeno l’ombra.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a chi sta leggendo questa fanfiction 💘 Spero che vi stia piacendo. ♥  
> Sono un po' in apprensione per Eren, poverino, speriamo che il prossimo capitolo sia meno stressante per lui di questo qui :P  
> Buona weekend a tutti! 🌈


	6. Because I Can't Stop Messin' with the Danger Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! Grazie mille a chi sta seguendo questa fanfiction, spero che vi stia piacendo  ♥️
> 
> In questo capitolo ci saranno riferimenti all’autoerotismo, niente di troppo esplicito, ma se non foste a vostro agio a leggere scene così, ho inserito un cancelletto # dove la scena è finita, vi basterà andare lì per saltarla. 
> 
> Buona lettura!

  
Eren si era alzato ed era uscito il più silenziosamente e velocemente che gli era possibile, e, appena fuori, si era diretto verso la sua stanza, sperando di non incrociare i suoi. Faceva persino fatica a camminare. Doveva essere l’erezione più incontrollabile della sua vita. Aveva seriamente bisogno di restare da solo cinque minuti. Cinque minuti gli sarebbero avanzati se fosse riuscito a concentrarsi di nuovo sul suo sogno. In realtà, si sentiva come se, pensando a Levi in quel momento, persino dieci secondi gli sarebbero bastati. 

Finalmente Eren si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle e la sigillò con una mandata extra per sentirsi più sicuro. Un attimo dopo la sua mente iniziò a richiamare la memoria del sogno avuto poco prima. Ripercorse più e più volte ogni sensazione, mentre cominciò a toccarsi.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, mentre immaginava di avere di nuovo Levi tra le sue braccia e di sfiorare ancora la sua pelle umida. Ripensare a quando Levi si era strusciato contro di lui lo faceva tremare. Per un attimo si dimenticò come si respira.

Non era la prima volta che si toccava pensando a Levi, ma il sogno appena avuto e l’essere stato tutta la notte così vicino a lui, al suo odore, al calore del suo corpo... Lo stavano mandando fuori di testa.

Sentì di nuovo la sensazione dei suoi addominali tesi sotto le dita, la sua vita sottile...le spalle di Levi che si abbandonavano contro di lui...i suoi capelli morbidi resi ancora più soffici dalla schiuma...

Si chiedeva se davvero il corpo di Levi fosse così bello e caldo, la sua pelle così morbida, i suoi muscoli così definiti...L’avrebbe fatto impazzire il solo poterlo guardare. 

Come sarebbe stato bello se prima del bagno avesse potuto spogliarlo. L’avrebbe fatto con gesti lenti, dolcemente, godendosi ogni cm di pelle e baciando ogni punto del suo corpo. L’avrebbe venerato.

Rivide la linea definita della sua mandibola così vicina alle sue labbra. Quanto avrebbe voluto leccarla piano...baciarla...strofinarci il naso contro. Con una mano avrebbe avvicinato il suo viso, sarebbe arrivato alle sue labbra e avrebbe scoperto finalmente il calore della sua bocca.  
Avrebbe voluto guardare il viso di Levi mentre provava piacere. Avrebbe voluto farlo gemere e stringerlo a sé più che poteva.   
  
...

Fu intenso. E veloce. Tale da lasciarlo estasiato e al tempo stesso insoddisfatto.  
Si godette per qualche momento quella sensazione di oblio e di felicità. 

Sarebbe stato in grado di passare tutta la mattina a toccarsi pensando a Levi, _oh_ , quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto. Purtroppo non era il caso.

C’erano buone probabilità che sua madre l’avrebbe di lì a poco mangiato vivo e...Levi era ancora a casa sua. Forse era il caso di comportarsi da bravo ospite e aiutarlo effettivamente, come aveva promesso.

Prima doveva per forza fare una doccia fredda o non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta ad affrontare la giornata. Mentre si spogliava in fretta, pensò che avrebbe anche potuto non farla proprio fredda fredda, che avrebbe potuto immaginare di fare la doccia con Levi e di serrarlo contro il vetro, mentre l’acqua scorreva sui loro corpi. 

Di colpo pensò che di lì a pochi minuti avrebbe rivisto il viso di Levi, ma sul serio...Il viso gli avvampò. Impostò il miscelatore sulla temperatura più bassa possibile. Dolorosamente gelida. Non c’era altro modo. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di concedersi un altro po’ di lussuria spudorata.

#

~~~

  
Eren indossò velocemente una t-shirt bianca sottilissima e un paio di pantaloni scuri morbidi della tuta. Aveva il sospetto che se avesse messo i jeans attillati lo sarebbero diventati un po’ troppo quando avrebbe rivisto Levi.

Si fiondò fuori dalla stanza, i capelli ancora bagnati, sciolti. Si strofinò il viso, cercando di concentrarsi. Andò velocemente verso la stanza degli ospiti ma Levi non c’era più. _'Ovviamente. Sono stato via qualcosa come mille anni senza dirgli nulla. Sarà incazzato a morte'_ pensò Eren, tra sé e sé, dandosi dello stupido.

Corse verso la cucina, ma incrociò suo padre. 

“Eren, eccoti qui! Vieni, andiamo velocemente a prendere quegli scatoloni, così tua madre non si accorgerà che mi hai raggiunto solo ora.”

Per quanto il ragazzo volesse andare da Levi il prima possibile, pensò che sarebbe stato meglio arrivare da lui **vivo** , invece che fatto a brandelli da sua madre. Si apprestò a seguirlo: “Sì, papà. Andiamo.”  
" Grazie, Eren. Alcuni sono davvero troppo pesanti per me.”

“Mamma è arrabbiata?”  
“No, tranquillo. È tutta presa a chiacchierare con Levi. Lo sai com’è quando ci sono ospiti che le piacciono” sorrise suo padre.

Eren sentì qualcosa di morbido e piacevole sfarfallargli nella pancia: ai suoi genitori piaceva Levi. Sorrise. 

Poi pensò a sua madre: più che una conversazione vera e propria, probabilmente lei stava parlando e Levi stava ascoltando. Sperò che non gli stesse dicendo niente di troppo imbarazzante. Spinse suo padre sulla schiena per farlo camminare più veloce. Grisha rise.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo è un riferimento alla canzone _She Bop_ di Cyndi Lauper, trovo che il testo sia perfetto per la piccola evasione di Eren dalla realtà, visto a cosa si riferisce.  😄 Chi volesse, può ascoltarla [qui](https://youtu.be/KFq4E9XTueY) e leggere il testo [qui](https://genius.com/Cyndi-lauper-she-bop-lyrics).


	7. Un Tè Troppo Caldo per Levi

Poco dopo, Grisha ed Eren si affacciarono alla porta di cucina per fare colazione. Levi era seduto di spalle e Carla stava spignattando allegra qualcosa ai fornelli. Si girò giusto in tempo per vedere il figlio e il marito sulla soglia. 

“Eren, non sono un po’ troppo bagnati quei capelli?” commentò sua madre.

Levi si girò verso di lui, alzò un sopracciglio. Eren ricambiò lo sguardo. Levi lo aveva appena squadrato o era la sua immaginazione? Levi si voltò velocemente.

“Mamma, non avevo tempo, dai. Domani ti prometto che mi metto i bigodini e li asciugherò ben bene. Sai come sarò carino con una bella messa in piega?”   
Eren cercò di scioglierla con il migliore dei suoi sorrisi.

Grisha rise, Carla alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Devi sempre essere così impertinente?”  
Eren fece spallucce, mentre apriva il frigo e afferrava una confezione di formaggio spalmabile: “Mi disegnano così.”

La donna scosse la testa e si girò di nuovo verso i fornelli, con Eren che le sorrise mentre prendeva una scatola di cracker dalla credenza accanto a lei.

Grisha raggiunse la moglie, le poggiò un bacio su una guancia, prese alcune scatole di biscotti e dei piccoli vasetti di marmellata e miele e li mise sul tavolo. 

Levi osservò Eren e il dottore mentre mettevano davanti a lui altre leccornie e portavano in tavola alcune delle cose preparate da Carla.   
Nonostante i battibecchi, una famiglia tranquilla, perfettamente abituata a coordinarsi nella vita di tutti i giorni. Levi sorrise dentro di sé per una cosa così semplice ma al tempo stesso così preziosa.

Eren si sedette accanto a Levi, Grisha e Carla davanti a loro. La donna sorrise all’ospite e lo invitò a mangiare tutto ciò che preferisse e a chiedere se volesse qualcos’altro. Lui annuì e la ringraziò.

Il dottore si rivolse a Levi: “Allora Levi, come andiamo? Oggi la vuole prendere qualcosa per il dolore?”  
“Sto bene. Solo un po’ stanco. Ho un po’ più di dolore rispetto a ieri, ma non è niente di ché, non ho bisogno di antidolorifici. Mi dispiace che vi siate presi questo disturbo.” La sua espressione non tradiva nessuna emozione.

“Oh caro, tranquillo. La nostra porta è sempre aperta per gli amici di Eren” commentò Carla, tranquilla, porgendogli una tazza di tè.

Levi prese la tazza da sopra il bordo con la mano sinistra, ignorandone il manico, e distolse lo sguardo, cercando di distogliere anche la sua attenzione dai modi affettuosi dei signori Jaeger.

“Mi diceva che il tè nero è il suo preferito, giusto? Spero che questo le piaccia, anche se non sarà buono come quello che prepara lei” disse Carla, sorridendo, quei grandi occhi dorati che scintillavano.

Eren la guardò, era quasi geloso. Sapeva cosa facevano quegli occhi agli uomini. Sapeva quanto fosse bella sua madre e aveva sempre notato come gli uomini la fissassero (con un certo fastidio quando le attenzioni e gli sguardi venivano da qualcuno che non fosse suo padre).   
Nonostante i futili litigi, aveva sempre sperato di ereditare la bellezza di sua madre, il fascino che si irradiava da lei in modo involontario, e l’intelligenza di suo padre. 

Voleva essere anche lui rilassato e adorabile com’era la sua mamma vicino a Levi. Voleva anche lui chiacchierare del più e del meno con lui e scoprire quale fosse il suo tè preferito. Ma voleva sapere anche quale fosse il film che aveva guardato mille volte, la musica che ascoltava quando era triste, se gli piaceva stare sulla riva del mare con le onde che gli bagnavano le caviglie. Si sentiva frustrato. 

Si voltò verso Levi, pensava di vederlo ammaliato dagli occhi di sua madre, come tutti gli altri uomini, ma invece era preso dalla sua tazza.

Levi ci guardò dentro, l’avvicinò alle labbra, ne respirò il profumo e ne bevve un piccolo sorso. “È delizioso” commentò. La donna fece un sorriso soddisfatto, anche Grisha sorrise guardando la moglie tranquillizzata dall’approvazione dell’ospite.

Il dottore riprese la conversazione da dove l’aveva lasciata: “Allora Levi...Vorrei che restasse da queste parti almeno fino a che non saranno passate 24 ore dagli eventi di ieri. Appena avremo finito di fare colazione, la aspetto nel mio studio così le ridò un’occhiata.”  
“Va bene, grazie.”

Carla gli porse un piattino con una fetta di crostata. “Ecco, prenda.”

Dopodiché la donna, mentre cominciava a inzuppare un cornetto nel suo caffellatte, si rivolse al figlio: “Li avete portati tutti gli scatoloni allo studio? Non avrai lasciato i più pesanti a tuo padre, spero.”  
“No, mamma. Li ho portati quasi tutti io.”  
“Confermo” aggiunse Grisha, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla fetta di pane tostato che stava imburrando.  
Sua madre sembrò quasi soddisfatta: “Bravo. Sennò che le fai a fare tutte quelle trazioni alla sbarra e tutti quei sollevamenti pesi?”

Eren la guardò imbarazzato, perché doveva dire certe cose davanti a Levi? Sentì uno sguardo penetrante diretto verso di sé, si girò verso Levi e si accorse che...gli stava davvero adocchiando i tricipiti e le spalle?

Levi spostò velocemente la sua attenzione verso un piccolo biscotto in una scatolina di latta davanti a lui, lo mangiò apatico e riprese a sorseggiare piano il suo tè.

Un senso di compiacimento riempì il petto di Eren e un pensiero sadico gli percorse la mente, voleva spingere la sua fortuna un po’ più in là. Sapeva che Levi lo avrebbe notato nella sua visione periferica per quanto cercasse di concentrarsi sul suo tè. Sperò con tutte le forze che si sarebbe girato. Con naturalezza cominciò a stiracchiarsi verso l’alto. Levi voltò quasi impercettibilmente il viso per guardarlo. Mentre le braccia di Eren si slanciavano verso il soffitto, la t-shirt salì sul suo addome lasciando scoperti centimetri e centimetri di pelle liscia e di muscoli tesi. File di addominali definiti esposti agli occhi di Levi, che si girò ulteriormente per seguire il movimento del ragazzo, gli occhi spalancati. Eren inspirò, allargando le spalle e il petto, il tessuto sottile si tese sul suo torace ampio, e portò le mani dietro la nuca, contraendo i muscoli, e distendendo la schiena un po’ all’indietro.

Levi quasi si strozzò con il tè e iniziò a tossire, coprendosi la bocca con un tovagliolino.

“Oh caro, è ancora troppo caldo il tè?” commentò Carla.  
Levi riprese fiato: “...Sì, forse...è un po’ troppo caldo.” ‘ _Bollente_ ’, pensò tra sé e sé, anche se non era esattamente al tè che si riferiva.

Eren ghignò soddisfatto, i suoi occhi brillarono. Portò all’indietro alcune ciocche bagnate che gli erano ricadute sul viso e si rivolse nuovamente a sua madre: “Lo sai, mamma, che mi alleno tanto per aiutare voi e alleviare le vostre schiene vecchie e stanche.”

Carla spalancò gli occhi e guardò il figlio con aria inferocita, puntandogli contro il cornetto già morsicato: “Come hai osato darmi della vecchia, piccolo sfacciato?!”  
Grisha la guardò, fingendo di sentirsi offeso: “Tesoro, staresti insinuando che invece a me Eren possa dare del vecchio?”

Levi fece una piccola risata. I tre Jaeger si girarono all’unisono verso di lui, come se un unicorno, tutto preso a eseguire una serie di spin, fosse appena comparso nella stanza. Non c’era bisogno di aver osservato infinite ore il viso di Levi come aveva fatto Eren per capire che vederlo ridere era cosa rara.

Levi, imbarazzato da quell’improvvisa attenzione, si girò dall’altra parte, ricomponendosi, e poi tornò a concentrarsi sul pezzo di crostata che gli stava davanti, evitando gli sguardi degli altri tre. 

Eren lo stava fissando ed era ancora in estasi per quella piccola risata. Voleva sentire quel suono ancora e ancora, vedere Levi spensierato e tranquillo ed essere la causa delle sue risate.

I signori Jaeger sorrisero, guardando l’espressione beata sulla faccia del figlio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a chi sta leggendo, commentando o lasciando kudos! ♥️   
>  Alla prossima ♥️   
> 


	8. Are You Sure it’s a Good Idea, Eren?

Eren e Levi stavano finendo di fare colazione, fianco a fianco. La luce del mattino filtrava dalla grande finestra, scaldando la stanza.

Levi si stava godendo la seconda tazza di tè che gli aveva offerto Carla. Eren aveva appena finito le sue uova all’occhio di bue e adesso stava sorseggiando piano il suo frullato di mandorle, banane e cacao, cercando di prolungare quella colazione il più a lungo possibile. 

Ogni tanto studiava il viso di Levi: sembrava più pallido del solito. Si chiedeva quanto male sentisse. Si domandava se sarebbe stato onesto con suo padre o se avrebbe cercato di minimizzare il dolore che stava provando. Pensò che forse era il caso di parlare con papà a quattrocchi, prima che visitasse il ragazzo, per metterlo in guardia su quanto fosse stoico...Poi ci ripensò: suo padre già era scrupoloso con i pazienti regolari... in questo caso, sarebbe stato persino più attento del solito, sapendo che si trattava di un suo...amico? - Eren non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Doveva avere fiducia in suo padre.

Grisha li lasciò per andare alla clinica ma aveva detto a Levi di finire la sua colazione con calma, invitandolo a mangiare tutto ciò che preferiva. Carla, dopo aver visto la signora Arlert fuori dalla finestra, era uscita in giardino per fare due chiacchiere con lei sull’ultimo episodio della loro serie preferita.

Eren e Levi adesso erano soli.

“Davvero fai sempre colazione così e poi vieni a farne un’altra in pasticceria?” esordì Levi, guardando Eren con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Ehi!” Eren lo guardò offeso. “Mi alleno tanto tutti i giorni, ho bisogno di energie. E poi così posso passare del tempo con i miei amici, anche se studiamo tutti in facoltà diverse.”  
  
“Capisco” rispose Levi, cambiando subito dopo discorso: “Appena tuo padre mi avrà visitato, passerà Mike a prendermi.”  
“Oh. Potevo riaccompagnarti, non c’era bisogno che il signor Mike venisse fin qui” disse un po’ sconsolato Eren. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per passare un altro po’ di tempo con Levi.   
  
“Non ce n’è bisogno. E poi volevo tornare in pasticceria il prima possibile.”  
“Per fare cosa?”

Levi lo guardò come se fosse stupido: “...Per lavorare? Sai quella cosa che fanno gli adulti, tutti i giorni, finché non schiattano o vanno in pensione?”

La faccia e gli occhi di Eren si accesero: “Che vorresti fare?! In che modo puoi lavorare? Papà ha detto che devi riposare!”

“Non c’è motivo per cui io debba riposarmi. Erwin ha bisogno di me. Ce la posso fare anche così a lavorare. ”  
Eren non riuscì a contenersi: “No, non puoi.” 

Il solito sguardo torvo di Levi divenne se possibile ancor più torvo.

“Non sono affari tuoi, moccioso” e si girò nuovamente verso il suo tè, sottintendendo che la discussione fosse finita.

Le parole cominciarono a uscire dalla bocca di Eren come un fiume in piena, senza che lui potesse pensarci prima di pronunciarle: “Oh, sì che sono affari miei. Non puoi lavorare in queste condizioni, soprattutto il giorno dopo che ti sei fatto male! È assurdo. Ti dirà la stessa cosa papà, quando lo saprà.”

“Non credo che verrà a saperlo” rispose calmo Levi, senza girarsi.  
“Oh, lo credi davvero?! E perché?” rispose Eren, infuriato. Come poteva Levi prendersi così poca cura di se stesso?

Per quanto Levi non fosse rivolto verso di lui, Eren riuscì a notare un bagliore spietato, quasi impercettibile, nei suoi occhi altrimenti impassibili. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena, la consapevolezza che Levi non era il tipo di persona che doveva far incazzare.

Levi rispose con voce bassa, senza alcuna espressività, ma spezzò il filo dei pensieri e la determinazione di Eren: “Forse i tuoi sanno chi è che sogni con tanto ardore la notte. _La sua pelle è così liscia e potresti morire per le sue labbra._ ”

Levi osservò la reazione di Eren senza voltarsi direttamente. 

Il ragazzo era atterrito, la bocca piegata in una strana smorfia, gli occhioni spalancati.

Eren rimase in silenzio in uno stato di terrore e panico. Aveva parlato nel sonno? Levi si era reso conto che Eren era sull’orlo di un sogno bagnato quella mattina!? Per un attimo sperò drammaticamente che un macigno in fiamme colpisse la sua casa e lo salvasse dalla vergogna che stava provando.

Levi proseguì con nonchalance, anche se la sua voce era diversa dal solito, più roca, più intensa, una voce che Eren non gli aveva mai sentito: " _La sua nuca ti fa impazzire, vorresti stringerlo, vorresti baciarlo, ti sta facendo uscire di testa dal desiderio di averlo._ Magari tua madre vorrà sapere che c’è qualcuno che _vorresti tanto mordere_ , con una lussuria così irrefrenabile _._ ” 

Levi si fermò di colpo. Sembrò riflettere per un istante...si corresse: “Qualcun **o** o qualcun **a**. Non saprei.”

Scosse la testa con indifferenza: “Non è importante.”

Eren si riscosse dal suo stato di panico, la sua caparbietà pronta ad avere la meglio sul suo buon senso. Quantomeno Levi non sapeva che era lui il protagonista dei suoi sogni e delle sue fantasie. 

“Mi piacciono i ragazzi, Levi” disse Eren alzando gli occhi al cielo, un po’ esasperato.

Levi lo osservò di nuovo con la coda dell’occhio.

Eren proseguì, fermo nella sua determinazione e deciso a sviare il discorso, sinceramente preoccupato per la salute di Levi: “E allora, se proprio non puoi stare lontano dalla pasticceria, lascia che ti aiuti.”

Stavolta Levi si girò verso di lui.

“Di certo in queste condizioni non puoi dare il meglio di te. Non credo tu voglia mettere in difficoltà il signor Erwin e lə signorə Hanji, no?”  
“Tsk.” 

Eren lo guardò soddisfatto, aveva fatto centro.

“Ecco. Ho promesso che mi sarei preso cura di te” continuò Eren, cercando di ignorare il senso di imbarazzo ma anche di calore che gli procurava dire quelle parole. “Sono qui. Ti sto offrendo il mio aiuto. Non fartela sotto e approfittane.”

Levi lo scrutò con aria sospettosa.

Eren per un attimo si chiese se fosse andato troppo oltre. Nonostante una parte di lui temesse di suscitare l’ira di Levi, sapeva che non poteva e non doveva arrendersi ora perciò proseguì: “Ridotto così, con le ferite, un malleolo rotto e il tutore alla mano dominante, ancora stordito per il trauma, non puoi essere di grande aiuto. Se ti riposi un po’, guarirai prima. Scommetto che se la stessa cosa fosse capitata al signor Erwin, l’avresti minacciato di spaccargli le gambe piuttosto che lasciarlo lavorare a pieno regime come se nulla fosse.”

Levi assottigliò lo sguardo, stizzito. Com’è che il moccioso lo conosceva così bene? 

Inclinò la testa per studiare gli occhi di Eren, che sembrava determinato come non mai: “E come penseresti di renderti utile?”   
“Lavorerò al posto tuo. E pulirò tutto ossessivamente come faresti tu.”  
  
“Oi, che cazzo hai detto, moccioso?”  
“Ehm...Ho detto che pulirò tutto _minuziosamente_ come faresti tu.”  
  
“Tsk... Ammettendo che tu sia in grado di pulire, cosa che non è certo di secondaria importanza e che dovremo valutare con attenzione, come pensi di sostituirmi per tutto il resto, ragazzino?”  
“Quando non ho le sessioni d’esame, vado sempre ad aiutare il signor Hannes al forno. Mi ha insegnato moltissime cose. Lui ha studiato come pasticciere e quando non è in hangover fa dei dolci buonissimi.”

“Ah, allora perfetto” rispose Levi, sarcastico.  
“Tanto scommetto che per tenermi d’occhio non sarai mai a più di dieci metri da me, quindi potrai dirmi cosa fare e se sto combinando guai. Quantomeno potrai stare seduto e non sforzarti.”

“Non dovresti studiare per gli esami?” disse calmo Levi, inclinando il viso e appoggiandolo sul palmo della mano sinistra. Alcune ciocche gli ricaddero in avanti, istintivamente alzò la mano destra per spostarle, ma il dolore che gli pervadeva la mano e la presenza fastidiosa del tutore lo bloccarono in mezzo al movimento. Le dita di Eren si contrassero: dovette trattenere la voglia di scostargli i capelli dalla fronte con un gesto morbido e affettuoso.

“È tutto sotto controllo, sono in pari con il programma” rispose Eren, mentre pensava tra sé e sé: ' _Sì, ben detto, Jaeger. La cosa importante è non dire che il programma con cui sono in pari è quello di un mese e mezzo fa._ '

“Ce la posso fare ad aiutarvi nelle ore di punta” continuò, fingendo di aver tutto sotto controllo e rimandando a un altro momento un’analisi lucida di come avrebbe gestito i tempi.  
  
“Sei sicuro, moccioso?” continuò Levi, sospettoso. “Quando saremo lì, non ci saranno cazzate, non aspettarti indulgenza.”  
“Sì, lo so, dovrò darmi da fare sennò mi prenderai a calci in culo.”

“Vedo che la situazione ti è chiara” commentò Levi, ormai persuaso che Eren non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Guardò Eren negli occhi per qualche secondo in silenzio, e poi: “Ne parlerò con Erwin e poi ti diremo qual è la nostra decisione.”  
“Non te ne pentirai!” rispose Eren eccitato, i suoi occhioni verdi pieni di entusiasmo. Levi rimase per un attimo colpito, poi tornò al suo solito stato atono.

“Oi oi oi, non ho detto di sì.”  
“Ma hai detto che ci penserai!” rispose l’altro con un sorriso. 

Levi non disse niente ma sperò che Erwin accettasse la proposta del ragazzo. Guardando la soddisfazione negli occhi di Eren, Levi non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di dirgli di no in caso contrario.

Eren, con uno stato d’animo completamente diverso da quello che aveva avuto a inizio conversazione, finì in un sorso di bere il suo frullato, un crescente senso di felicità e anticipazione che gli montava nel petto. Iniziò a riordinare e a mettere in lavastoviglie i piatti e le posate sporche, con un’energia che faticava a controllare, mentre Levi finiva di bere il suo tè. Eren ogni tanto si girava verso di lui, per godersi gli ultimi minuti in cui poteva vederlo seduto al tavolo della sua cucina, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo che lui fosse lì. Trattenne un sospiro di felicità. 

Eren stava mettendo ordinatamente cucchiai e forchettine dentro la lavastoviglie, quando gli tornò alla mente Levi che ripeteva le parole che aveva detto lui in mezzo al sonno. Nonostante l’inespressività del suo viso, la sua voce, così profonda, era risuonata nell’aria minacciosa e carica di libidine al tempo stesso. 

O forse si stava immaginando tutto e la colpa era sua, che stava ripensando alle parole di Levi, ma declinate in altri modi, e a quei verbi, usati all’imperativo. Fantasticare su Levi che gli chiedeva di stringerlo, che lo trascinava a sé ordinandogli di morderlo e di baciarlo, che gli intimava di farlo impazzire...Una scarica percorse il suo corpo. 

Evidentemente, quella mattina l’Universo aveva ben pensato che Eren avesse bisogno di un assaggio di cosa vuol dire avere Levi Ackerman che pronuncia cose indecenti così vicino al suo viso, come se non fosse già abbastanza sù di giri tutte le volte che lo vedeva. 

Se davvero Levi avesse accettato la sua proposta, avrebbe dovuto imparare a ignorare quanto lui lo facesse impazzire, almeno in sua presenza, altrimenti non sapeva proprio come avrebbe fatto a uscirne vivo. Non sapeva se quello che lo aspettava fosse l’inferno o il paradiso.  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Salve a tutti, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e grazie mille a chi sta leggendo, commentando o dando dei kudos. ♥️    
> 
> 
>   
> Sono contenta di poter dare al carattere di Eren una connotazione un po’ più vicina all’entusiasmo che aveva prima di vivere tutto il dolore che ha dovuto affrontare negli anni dell’adolescenza nel canone. 💔  
>   
> Buon weekend a tutti!  
> 
> 
> [](https://freeimage.host/it)  
> 


End file.
